Imperium Rayasmadni
„Przez dziesięć tysięcy lat kryliśmy się w mroku i zbieraliśmy siły… Wasze Imperium uznało, że zostaliśmy pokonani i zniszczeni… Wasz Imperator uznał, że nie stanowimy już zagrożenia, że nie istniejemy już… Nadszedł czas abyście zapłacili za swą arogancję i oddali nam to co nasze… Przekaż swym panom, że powróciliśmy.” '' ''– Lord Zarmir do generała Gwardii Imperialnej po Incydencie na Gelt. Imperium Rayasmadni – ludzkie państwo powstałe podczas Epoki Walk na terenie dzisiejszych Segmentum Pacyficus oraz Tempestus. Zniszczone podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty przez I, III oraz X legion pod wodzą samego Imperatora. Odbudowane na terenie Strefy Halo.thumb|300px|Flaga Imperium Historia Imperium Rayasmadni powstało około M28 na terenie zachodniego Segmentum Pacyficus. Korzystając z chaosu panującego wśród ludzkich kolonii oraz tego, że posiadali niezwykle wyszkolonych i doświadczonych nawigatorów potrafiących bezpiecznie przeprowadzać okręty przez burze Osnowy udało im się zdominować niezliczenie wiele systemów gwiezdnych. Dopiero kiedy Imperator Ludzkości rozpoczął swą krucjatę Rayasmadni natrafili na godnego przeciwnika. Straty po obu stronach były niezwykle wysokie, lecz pomimo początkowych klęsk Legiony Astartes zaczęły zdobywać przewagę aby w końcu wyprzeć Drugie Imperium z terenów znanej galaktyki na pastwę pustki. Z powodu wysokich strat wszelkie wpisy w Imperialnych kronikach na temat tego konfliktu zostały usunięte. Cień Kiełkuje Wygnani ze znanej galaktyki ludzie zaczęli powoli odbudowywać swoją cywilizację. Nie było to łatwe z powodu ciągłych wewnętrznych sporów oraz ataków miejscowych Xeno. Sytuację pogarszał dodatkowo fakt rodzenia się coraz większej liczby psioników, którzy często stawali się bramą dla demonów. Około M33 rodzi się Shatunja, jeden z najpotężniejszych psioników jaki kiedykolwiek żył. Już podczas pierwszych miesięcy życia nękany jest przez hordy bestii Spaczni chcących użyć go do otworzenia im drogi do materium. Człowiek nie poddaje się im jednak i podświadomie otacza się kokonem psionicznej energii oddzielającej go od Osnowy. Kiedy osiąga on wiek 33 lat kokon przestaje działać i umysł Shatunji zostaje zaatakowany przez jeszcze potężniejsze byty niż było to niemal ćwierć wieku temu. Teraz jednak Człowiek potrafi bardziej świadomie używać swoich zdolności. Ucieka on z dala od cywilizacji i zaczyna medytację podczas której stara się zrozumieć Chaos. Po 81 dniach Udaje mu się zniszczyć najbardziej natarczywego z demonów. Pozostałe widząc to uciekają w najgłębsze odmęty osnowy dając Shatunji spokój, wraca on do cywilizacji aby przekazać wiedzę zdobytą podczas medytacji. Udało mu się znaleźć i nauczyć kilku młodych psioników jak opierać się demonom, oraz jak mniej więcej używać swoich mocy w świecie materialnym. Po 12 latach Shatunja zdołał podporządkować sobie całą planetę dzięki armii psioników. Przez ten czas bez ustanku rozwijał swoje umiejętności. Po kolejnych kilku latach Cały system należał już do Odrodzonego Imperium Rayasmadni. Wtedy to nowy Imperator odkrył jak można wykorzystywać bezpośrednio energię chaosu bez bratania się z demonami czy Niszczycielskimi Siłami. Technika ta była niezwykle potężna, lecz jednakowo groźna dla używającego. Długotrwałe wystawianie się na działanie energii Chaosu wpływało destruktywni na ciało psionika dosłownie je spalając. Shatunja nauczył tej techniki swoich najwierniejszych i najpotężniejszych psionicznie oficerów co niezwykle zwiększyło ich potęgę. Przez kolejne 127 lat Rayasmadni tworzyło flotę, która miała być kluczem do podboju całej galaktyki. Sformowano olbrzymią armię zarówno psioników, co zwykłych ludzi. Szkolono Nawigatorów do poruszania się bez pomocy astronomicanu by byli w stanie poprowadzić flotę do podboju Strefy Halo. Niestety Imperator nie dożył momentu w którym jego dzieło miałoby rozpocząć ruch wielkiej machiny wojennej. Ciało Shatunja z powodu zbyt częstego używania energii Chaosu po prostu nie wytrzymało. Bestie Pogranicza Następca Shatunja, Kûts wprowadził w życie plan swego poprzednika.Światy padały jeden po drugim przed potęgą Imperium Rayasmadni. Pierwszym godnym przeciwnikiem okazały się Krakeny Pustki zamieszkujące pasy asteroid. Wielka Flota musiała spędzić niemalże rok na niszczeniu zagrożenia ze strony kosmicznych bestii. Imperator Kûts natomiast był zachwycony tymi stworzeniami. Rozkazał stworzyć okręty wzorowane na Krakenach, które miały być stosowane jako ciężkie okręty do walki bezpośredniej w próżni. Kolejnym poważnym zagrożeniem okazały się artefakty Yu’Vath rozsiane po Strefie. Dopiero połączone wysiłki Psioników używających Techniki Chaosu pozwoliły na zniszczenie zagrożenia. Na kolejnych planetach siły Imperium Rayasmadni napotykały coraz potężniejsze i dziwniejsze istoty i cywilizacje. Z każdym pokonanym zagrożeniem liczebność ekspedycji malała, lecz jednocześnie przystosowywali się do nowych przeciwników, ich taktyk i technologii. Cała wyprawa zakończyła się na początku M34 zdobyciem całkowitej władzy na Strefą Halo. Od tamtej pory Imperium Rayasmadni rozwijało się bez przeszkód zmieniając się z niedobitków w prosperującą potęgę. W M37 Imperium zostało zaatakowane przez tyranidzką flotę. Nie zachowały się zbyt liczne dane z czasów tamtej wojny lecz wiadome jest, że Imperium wygrało pomimo licznych strat. Dzięki zdobyciu DNA tyranidów genetycy Rayasmadni stworzyli bezgranicznie oddaną rasę Kinisirsa, która miała służyć im jako wojownicy. Powrót Pod koniec pierwszej połowy M42 Imperium Rayasmadni powróciło w zasięg astronomicanu atakując jednocześnie światy graniczne Segmentum Pacyficus oraz Tempestus. Miejscowe Imperialne garnizony nie miały szans na odparcie ataku tak potężnych sił. Nawet wysyłane jedna za drugą Floty Wyzwolicielskie były bezlitośnie niszczone zadając jednak najeźdźcom stosunkowo wysokie straty. Dopiero kiedy Imperium Rayasmadni przebiło się do Segmentum Solar Wysocy Lordowie Terry doszli do wniosku, że zagrożenie może być nawet poważniejsze niż Czarne Krucjaty Abaddona. Wydano rozkaz, aby wszystkie niezwiązane walką Zakony Adeptus Astartes, Armady kosmiczne oraz Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej stawiły się w Układzie Słonecznym, gdyż Terra jest zagrożona. Wici rozeszły się błyskawicznie i już w ciągu następnych miesięcy na Terrę przybyło ponad 20 zakonów w tym ekspedycja Ultramarines z samym Marneusem Augustusem Calgarem na czele oraz niezliczone okręty oraz regimenty. Imperium szykowało się na konflikt mający przyćmić nawet Herezję Horusa swym ogromem. informacji o tym konflikcie pojawi się w artykule [[Groza na Zachodzie]] Decydująca bitwa tej wojny odbyła się w 746M42 w układzie Tryton niebezpiecznie blisko serca Imperium. Dwie gigantyczne i potężne armie starły się zarówno w kosmosie jak również na wszystkich 8 planetach Układu oraz ich księżycach. Kampania trwała 4 lata w trakcie których obydwie strony poniosły gargantuiczne straty. Konflikt zakończony został gdy Calgar pokonał w pojedynku Imperatora Zûtawi samemu odnosząc bardzo ciężkie rany. Wojna została zakończona, siły obydwu Imperiów wycofały się z Układu. Następca Zûtawi, Warkijsi zgodził się na negocjacje pokojowe z Wysokimi Lordami Terry. Obrady trwały długo, lecz ostatecznie obie strony doszły do porozumienia. Wedle podpisanego paktu Imperium Rayamadni oraz Imperium Ludzkości zobowiązują się do wzajemnej współpracy i pomocy militarnej. Terra odzyska utracone światy w Segmentum Solar. Rayamadni uzyskają możliwość swobodnych lotów przez przestrzeń kosmiczną Imperium oraz otrzymają terytoria Segmentum Pacyfiucus i Segmentum Tempestus, dodatkowo jedno miejsce w radzie Terry zostanie oddane Imperatorowi Rayamadni. W zamian jednak mają oni wspomóc obronę Bramy Cadiańskiej. Dostaną dodatkowo pełną nietykalność ze strony Inkwizycji, wolność wyznania oraz wolność w rozwoju Technologii. Społeczeństwo Rayamadni są zorganizowani w silnie zhierarchizowanym społeczeństwie. Rozwarstwienie społeczne jest tutaj niezwykle widoczne. Poniżej przedstawione zostały poszczególne grupy społeczne: Ridiji – czyli robotnicy to najniższe i najliczniejsza grupa społeczna. Pracują oni w pocie czoła ku chwale Imperium. W zamian za prace otrzymują oni od państwa mieszkanie oraz wynagrodzenie. Dzielą się oni na: *'Shuki' - zwykłych ludzi z pełnymi prawami obywatelskimi. *'Uzsiyin' - obcych, czyli obywateli drugiej kategorii, którzy mają ograniczone prawa. Nie są jednak niewolnikami. Tym terminem określa się również wszystkich nie bedących obywatelami Imperium. Tutsimi – czyli żołnierze stoją w hierarchii wyżej od Ridiji. Są jednak mniej liczni. Są dwie możliwości zostania Tutsimi: pierwszą jest urodzenie się jako dziecko żołnierza, a drugą zwykłe dołączenie do szeregów wojskowych. W ich skład wchodzą również Kinisirsa, którzy są związani z tą warstwą dożywotnio i nieodwołalnie. Haczyk polega jednak na tym, że aby zostać Tutsimi należy przejść niezwykle trudny, czy można by powiedzieć wręcz morderczy trening na 6 najważniejszych poligonach Imperium. Pierwszym z nich są industrialne ruiny Nowego Jerycha; drugi, to tundra Polarnej Przystani; trzeci, to piaszczyste pustynie Izm; czwartym, zabójcze dżungle Edenu; piątym wulkaniczne pustkowia Hadesu; natomiast szóstym toksyczne doliny Venomu. Jeśli ktoś przetrwa wszystkie te próby dopiero może zostać pełnoprawnym Tutsimi. Warto jednak zaznaczyć, że śmiertelność wśród kadetów wynosi w niektórych latach nawet 80%. Dodatkowo dzieci żołnierzy również muszą przejść tę próbę. Wiai – Czyli urzędnicy zajmują się zarządzaniem Imperium na niższych szczeblach. Wiai może stać się każdy obywatel posiadający wyższe wykształcenie. Warstwa ta jest pod ciągłą obserwacją tajnych służb pilnujących czy aby nie dochodzi do korupcji i nadużyć. Jeśli jakikolwiek Wiai zostanie przyłapany, lub zostanie mu udowodnione działanie przeciw Imperium zostaje on natychmiastowo stracony. Wtsiasosûtsa – Czyli Inteligencja. Naukowcy, uczeni, nauczyciele itd. Midwan – wszyscy wyszkoleni psionicy. Znajdują się tak wysoko dzięki fizycznej potędze jaką dysponują. Tak samo jak Wiai są obserwowani przez tajne służby na wszelki wypadek. Wysoka Rada – Składa się ona z 33 Lordów na wzór uczniów Shatunja. Stanowią najwyższą zaraz po Imperatorze władze w Imperium Rayamadni. Imperator – Najwyższy władca Imperium. Bardzo ciekawym elementem kultury Rayasmadni jest to, że Tutsimi mogą walczyć tylko z innymi Tutsimi, lub Uzsiyin. Nie mogą oni podnieśc ręki na nikogo, kto znajduje się w innej warstwie społecznej, tak samo, jak nikt nie może atakować ich. Karą za nieprzestrzeganie tego prawa jest śmierć agresora. Wojska naziemne thumb|300px|Ogólny symbol wojsk naziemnych Armia Imperium, czyli Tutsimi oraz często Midwan stanowi jedną z najpotężniejszych w galaktyce. Przewaga kryje się nie tylko w dyscyplinie, czy technologii, lecz również w agresywnej i brutalnej doktrynie walki. Do najważniejszych jednostek należą: Kinisirsa Jest to rasa stworzona przez genetyków Wtsiasosûtsa z użyciem DNA Tyranidzkiego Wojownika oraz Człowieka. Stworzenia te mając około 2,5 metra wysokości, posiadają 3 razy więcej, znacznie potężniejszych niż człowiek mięśni. Ich ciało pokrywa bardzo twarda i elastyczna błona chroniąca przed temperaturą, próżnią oraz promieniowaniem. Głowa przypomina Tyranidzką, lecz szczęka jest wydłużona i węższa, Kinisirsa posiadają również tylko cztery odnóża z czego górne posiadają 6 palców w tym 2 przeciwstawne, a dolne 5 palców zakończonych ostrymi szponami. Kinisirsa są bezgranicznie oddani swym przełożonym i wykonają nawet najbardziej szalony rozkaz bez zająknięcia. Posiadają bardzo wysoki próg bólu, przez co są w stanie kontynuować walkę nawet w momencie, gdy zostanie z nich tylko głowa, klatka piersiowa, oraz jedno sprawne ramię. Ma to na celu oddziaływać na psychikę przeciwnika, który widzą przed sobą szarżujący szereg bestii, które nie zwracają uwagę na pourywane kończyny, czy towarzyszy rozrywanych przez eksplozje w większości przypadków zwyczajnie ucieka. Kinisirsa wyposażeni są w karapaksowy pancerz chroniący najważniejsze miejsca tych stworzeń. Jako broń dystansową używają oni Tsûrjti, czyli broni podobnej do Imperialnych Bolterów, lecz wyposażoną w bagnety energetyczne oraz o mniej kanciastym kształcie i z zamontowaną ochroną dłoni. Broń ta może służyć również do walki wręcz. Dodatkowo na wyposażeniu Kinisirsa są również dwa długie noże, granaty odłamkowe oraz zestaw pierwszej pomocy. Jako broni używają oni również kłów i pazurów. Stanowią oni kręgosłup armii. Arsiazyitija Zasadniczo są to zwykli poborowi, zwykli ludzie należący do Tutsimi, pozbawieni modyfikacji genetycznych lub z drobnymi modyfikacjami cybernetycznymi. Wyposażeni są w lekkie pancerze osobiste z wmontowanymi serwomechanizmami wzmacniającymi walory bojowe Arsiazyitijów. Jakość wyposażenia tych żołnierzy jest porównywalna do pancerzy karapaksowych używanych przez Imperialnych Potomków Tempestus. Dzielą się oni na 16 osobowe oddziały. Służą oni głównie jako zwiadowcy, lub jednostki wsparcia dla Kinisirsa. Ich zdolności do zastawiania pułapek na wrogów są wręcz legendarne i nieliczni, którzy je przeżyli wspominają je jako wydarzenia niezwykle traumatyczne. Często towarzyszą oni sûnori rirmi w "łowach". Są najbardziej uniwersalną jednostką Imperium, a to z powodu szerokiego wachlarza uzbrojenia, opancerzenia i pojazdów używanych przez Arsizyitija. Podstawowe wyposażenie stanowi tak jak wyżej pancerz karapaksowy z wbudowanymi serwomechanizmami, a za uzbrojenie służy impulsowy karabin termiczny (emitujący impulsy promieniowania podczerwonego o bardzo dużym natężeniu) średniego zasięgu Draika, zabójczy przeciw piechocie i lekkim pojazdom, lecz niezbyt skuteczny przeciw tym ciężkim. Często używany w walce na terenach miejskich, lub gęsto zalesionych. Innym typem uzbrojenia jest karabin laserowy Raziris o mocy zbliżonej do Imperialnego Hot-Shota, lecz z możliwością zmiany trybu prowadzenia ognia i skupienia wiązki. podstawowy tryb to samopowtarzalne, plusowe serie trwające kilka milisekund pozwalające skutecznie zwalczać wrogich piechurów i prowadzić ogień zaporowy. Drugim trybem jest skupiony, pojedynczy strzał pozwalający dotkliwie ranić cięższe i dalej znajdujące się cele. Trzecim trybem jest pojedynczy skupiony strzał na krótkim dystansie pozwalający nawet uszkodzić czołg, lecz pożerający większość energii z baterii oraz powoduje przegrzanie broni. Jako broń krótką wykorzystują pistolety laserowe Widinas porównywalne do Imperialnych. Jako broń ciężką mogą ozywać Dział Laserowych, wyrzutni inteligentnych rakiet, lub ciężkich karabinów automatycznych. Oprócz tego istnieją specjalne oddziały przystosowane do walk w niemal każdym środowisku, od piaszczystych pustyń, przez dżungle aż do skutych wiecznym lodowcem planet. Różnią się oni od zwykłych Arsiazyitija tym, że ich pancerze oraz uzbrojenie są przystosowane do walki w danym środowisku podczas gdy zwykli żołnierze dopasowują parametry uzbrojenia i wyposażenia na szybko podczas desantu. Diyinita Ciężkie jednostki szturmowe formowane z przedstawicieli 3 pokolenia Tutsimi licząc od ostatniego ich poboru. Ich układ nerwowy, krwionośny i immunologiczny są ulepszone zwiększając wydolność oraz odporność ich organizmów. Wyposażeni są oni w lekkie pancerze z wbudowanymi plecakami skokowymi. Ich broń stanowi Rirtsa czyli włócznia energetyczna o rozdzielającym się ostrzu za którym znajduje się karabin plazmowy. Diynita stanowią elitę wśród wojsk szturmowych, powierza im się najcięższe zadania na polu walki. Ich ulubioną taktyką jest pikowanie na pozycje wrogów od strony szczytującego słońca. Inakas Diyinita Weterani w/w formacji szturmowej. Wyposażeni są we wspaniałe Pancerze Bojowe, które znacznie zwiększają ich wytrzymałość oraz skuteczność bojową. Uzbrojeni są zwykle w jedną broń dystansową i jedną białą, lub po dwie dystansowe/białe, czasem montują na barkach wyrzutnie rakiet, lub różnego rodzaju broń ciężką. Dodatkowo pancerz posiada wbudowane silniki rakietowe pozwalające na skoki na średnim dystansie oraz do operowania w stanie nieważkości. W większej grupie mogą stanowic poważne zagrożenie dla tytanów, a nawet małych okrętów kosmicznych. Ditra Asara Weterani Kinisirsa wyposażeni w pancerze wspomagane Mochiji oraz ze zmodyfikowanymi do granic możliwości zmysłami. Bestie te często posiadają liczne bioniczne wszczepy w miejscach utraconych podczas niezliczonych walk kończyn, przez co ich potencjał destrukcyjny jest niesamowity. Pancerz wspomagany Mochiji nie jest może zbyt zaawansowany, lecz spełnia swoje najważniejsze funkcje jakimi jest ochrona oraz zwiększanie sprawności bojowej nosiciela. Ditra Asara wyposażeni są tylko w różnego rodzaju broń białą, a ich porą walki jest zmierzch i noc. Skradają się niepostrzeżenie do wrogich pozycji, zabijają wartowników, a potem z nieziemską furią i rykiem wypalającym piętno w pamięci masakrują niespodziewających się niczego wrogów. Ci, którzy przetrwali starcie z tymi bestiami bardzo często wpadają w głębokie stany lękowe przed ciemnością i porą nocną. Atira Automaty bojowe typu Atira nie raz przechylały szalę zwycięstwa na stronę Rayasmadni, czy to podczas wojen z Imperium Człowieka, czy przeciw Xeno. Roboty te bazują na tych samych planach konstrukcyjnych co Wieżyczki Automatyczne, lecz Wtsiasosûtsa dodali im platformę wyposażoną w cztery odnóża kroczne oraz ulepszyli system operacyjny zwiększając skuteczność bojową tych robotów. Atira stanowią ciężkie wsparcie oraz mięso armatnie podczas szturmów na ciężko okopane pozycje. Dzięki wyposażeniu w ciężkie boltery, działa laserowe bądź plazmowe oraz ewentualnie wyrzutnie rakiet są w stanie przebić się tam, gdzie Kinisirsa oraz Arsiazyitija nie dali rady, a z powodu ciężkie opancerzenia bardzo trudno zniszczyć nawet jeden taki automat nie mówiąc już o całym oddziale. Titjursitir Potężne maszyny kroczące stworzone na bazie planów Imperialnych Warhoundów. Zasadniczo to jedyna zgodność to budowa podwodzia oraz kokpitu, gdyż wszystko wzwyż jest mocno zmienione. Tułów przypomina wyglądem pancerz Taktyczny Drednot, lecz bez typowo Imperialnych zdobień. Po obu stronach "napierśnika" znajdują się wyrzutnie rakiet krótkiego zasięgu typu "Saud Asimi" niezwykle skuteczne przeciwko wrogim pojazdom pancernym oraz służące do szybkiego przeciążania pól siłowych wrogich jednostek. Po bokach kokpitu znajdują się podwójne działa laserowe dalekiego zasięgu umożliwiające odcinanie kończyn wrogim tytanom po tym jak ich Tarcze Próżniowe przestaną działać. Jako broń główna służą zamontowane na ramionach Działa Plazmowe, Laserowe, lub różnego rodzaju wielkokalibrowa broń palna. Bronie energetyczne są niezwykle destruktywne lecz potrzebują mnóstwa energii i szybko się przegrzewają, natomiast broń palna może się zaciąć, lub amunicja może się wyczerpać. Przegrzani broni energetyczne powoduje, że wszystkie systemy Titjursitir się awaryjnie wyłączają, co zapobiega przeciążeniu reaktora plazmowego, lecz wystawia maszynę na wrogi ostrzał. Na plecach pojazdu znajdują się dwie wyrzutnie rakiet samonaprowadzających dalekiego zasięgu typu "Jsina Asimi", które pozwalają razić nawet przeciwników znajdujących się poza zasięgiem wzroku. Każda rakieta tego typu przenosi w sobie 8 mniejszych rakiet, które są wypuszczane w połowie drogi do celu zwiększając tym samym skuteczność tejże broni. Podobnie do Imperialnych tytanów używają Tarcz Próżniowych. Tuż nad łączeniem między podwoziem, a tułowiem na plecach znajdują się 4 silniki rakietowe pozwalające na krótkie skoki. Załogę stanowi jednak tylko jeden pilot, którego umysł na czas kierowania maszyną opuszcza całkowicie ciało i wstępuje w Titjursitir sprawiając, że maszyna staje się ciałem pilota w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Pilot odczuwa otoczenie autozmysłami maszyny wzbogaconymi o projektory rzeczywistości rozszerzonej pozwalającymi nadzorować stan amunicji oraz nagrzania broni i reaktora. Kiedy następuje przeciążenie i systemy się wyłączają pilot wraca na czas schłodzenia systemów do własnego ciała. Czasem się to jednak nie udaje przez co pilot zostaje zamknięty w obwodach i podzespołach maszyny na czas autonaprawy, przeżywając zjawisko podobne do paraliżu sennego. Sûnori rirmi Często ostatnią rzeczą, którą zdążą, lub nawet nie zdążą zauważyć załoganci pojazdów pancernych, lub tytanów jest wybijający się w fontannie ziemi gigantyczna, antropomorficzna sylwetka przypominająca żyjące na starej ziemi niedźwiedzie. Potem następuje koniec zaprowadzony za pomocą energetycznych pazurów i wielkokalibrowego uzbrojenia pomocniczego. Sûnori rirmi są maszynami kroczącymi będącymi swego rodzaju odpowiedzią na Imperialnych Rycerzy. Mają one nawet podobne do nich rozmiary i zbliżoną budowę. Jednakże niedźwiedzie wyposażone są w broń białą na obu ramionach pod postacią olbrzymich pazurów energetycznych, które są w stanie rozerwać nawet najgrubsze pancerze. Poza tym sûnori rirmi mogą przejść z trybu "dwunożnego" w "czworonożny" zwiększając tym samym maksymalną prędkość. Dodatkowo posiadają one na wyposażeniu wielkokalibrowe działo bitewne, które w zależności od formy Niedźwiedzia jest albo na jego plecach (cztery) albo na prawym barku (dwa). Pilotami tych maszyn zostają tylko najbardziej opanowani i cierpliwi kadeci, gdyż główną taktyką formacji tych jednostek jest wtopienie się w otoczenie i czekanie na ofiary, aby zadać im pojedynczy, zabójczy cios. Amyoha Podstawowy czołg używany przez Imperium Rayasmadni. Gabarytowo przypomina Imperialnego Malcadora, lecz dzięki zastosowaniu podwozia antygrawitacyjnego oraz silników manewrowych jest on znacznie szybszy zwrotniejszy nie tracąc na pancerzu czy sile ognia. Głównym uzbrojeniem tego pojazdu jest Impulsowe Działo Termiczne potrafiące stopić niemal każdy wrogi pancerz. Zamiast niego może być wyposażony w działo laserowe, plazmowe, lub wyrzutnię rakiet dalekiego zasięgu. Skuteczny w walce miejskiej oraz do przeprowadzania niespodziewanych, zmasowanych szturmów na wrogie pozycje. Poza tym zmieści się tam, gdzie nie wejdzie Titjursitir i głównie z tego względu jeszcze nie został wyparty przez te bardziej uniwersalne maszyny. Flota i lotnictwo Na pierwszy ogień pójdzie lotnictwo. Samoloty Rayasmadni wykorzystują do pilotowania tę samą technologię, która została użyta w Titjurstir, przez co pilot ma nad maszyną pełną kontrolę. Lekkie myśliwce Azna Lekki myśliwiec atmosferyczno-kosmiczny napędzany czterema silnikami magnetycznymi, które może nie zapewniają mu zbyt dużego przyspieszenia, lecz rekompensują to bardzo dużą manewrowością zarówno w atmosferze, co i w próżni. Wyglądem przypominają Piekielne szpony wykorzstywane przez wojska chaosu, z tą różnicą, że posiada dodatkowe dwie pary skrzydeł o kształcie zbliżonym do tych wykorzystywanych w czasach Starej Ziemi, a które to są tak naprawdę silnikami magnetycznymi. Dodatkową różnicą jest to, iż myśliwiec ten w miejscu silników swej chaotycznej wersji posiada automatyczną wieżyczkę uzbrojoną w podwójne działko laserowe. Podstawowym uzbrojeniem tego samolotu jest podwójne działo laserowe montowane z przodu oraz cztery boltery. Ardasa Mitja Lekki myśliwiec Atmosferyczno-kosmiczny napędzany dwoma silnikami fuzyjnymi, które zapewniają niebotyczne przyspieszenie kosztem zwrotności. Możliwość wykonywania jakichkolwiek manewrów w powietrzu i próżni zapewniają mu silniczki manewrowe. Kształtem przypomina wykorzystywane w zamierzchłych czasach Starej Ziemi myśliwce Blackbird, których plany zostały odkryte przez Imperialnych Naukowców w ruinach zniszczonej ludzkiej kolonii. Uzbrojony jest on głównie w wyrzutnie rakiet średniego i dalekiego zasięgu, jak również działka laserowe, bądź plazmowe na dziobie. Średnie myśliwce Siqsa Jest to kosmiczny pojazd bojowy na planie trójkąta równobocznego. Napęd zapewniają mu cztery silniki fuzyjne, a manewrowość 12 silniczków rozstawionych na kadłubie tak, aby były najbardziej wydajne. Uzbrojenie stanowi 12 (po 6 na skrzydło) działek termicznych. Dodatkowo posiada dwie wieżyczki, po jednej na grzbiet i brzuch. Są one kontrolowane przez zaawansowaną Sztuczną Inteligencję, a uzbrojone w Lasery Pulsowe zabójcze dla lekkich jednostek oraz rakiet. W większej liczbie mogą stanowic poważne zagrożenie dla okrętów kosmicznych. Arana Myśliwiec kosmiczny wyglądem zbliżony do zamieszkujących Antyczną Terrę mant. Głównym uzbrojeniem tej maszyny są dwa Miotacze Przyspieszonej Plazmy, których pociski lecą z prędkością bliską prędkości C. jednakże każdy strzał powoduje emisję bardzo dużych ilości promieniowania termicznego, a co za tym idzie nagrzewania się broni i całego pojazdu. Dodatkowym uzbrojeniem są działka laserowe na dziobie. Zûtawohnasi Satchi Myśliwiec kosmiczny wyglądem zbliżony do trójzęba. Głownym uzbrojeniem tej maszyny są dwa Generatory Impulsów Elektromagnetycznych, które mogą wyłaczyc, badź przeciążyc systemy atakowanego pojazdu pozostawiając go na łaskę uzbrojenia dodatkowego, jakim są torpedy próżniowe. Zûtawohnasi Satchi wyposażone są również w pole maskujące, które nie tylko ukrywa je przed sensorami przeciwników, lecz również ukrywa odbicia jego pilotów w Osnowie. powoduje to, że maszyna ta jest śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem mogącym zaatakowac dosłownie znikąd. Tinma Budową zbliżony do Imperialnych Nephilimów, lecz o bardziej opływowym kształcie. Jego główne uzbrojenie stanowi Ciężki Miotacz Przyspieszonej Plazmy, którego pociski z łatwością mogą przebić nawet najgrubsze pancerze, pod warunkiem, że trafi, gdyż jest to broń bardzo nieprecyzyjna. Ciężkie Myśliwce ART W BUD Filozofie społeczno-militarne Rowa Wyznawcy tej filozofii uważają, że jedyną drogą do rozwoju, dobrobytu i zwycięstwa jest wzajemna współpraca jednostek. Według nich każdy członek społeczeństwa powinien znać w nim swoje miejsce i wypełniać swe obowiązki najlepiej jak tylko potrafi, tak aby inni mogli na niego liczyć i aby był dla nich przykładem. Oprócz tego najważniejszymi rzeczami dla przedstawicieli tej filozofii jest przestrzeganie żelaznych szablonów hierarchii społecznej, gdyż, według nich bez tego cale społeczeństwo mogłoby się zwyczajnie pogrążyć w anarchii i chaosie. Jednakże są bardzo chętni do wprowadzania zmian mogących usprawnić życie społeczne, przez co jednocześnie filozofia ta ciągle się zmienia w mniejszym, bądź większym stopniu. Najbardziej rozprzestrzeniona jest wśród Radiji oraz Tutsimi. Rirmi Wyznawcy tej filozofii uważają, że każdy powinien polegac głównie na sobie i siłę czerpać ze swego wnętrza, zamiast polegać na innych, którzy mogą zawieść. Rirmici to głównie indywidualiści, którzy nie przepadają za byciem zależnym od kogoś, lub potrzebą współpracy w niepotrzebujących jej sytuacjach. Przedstawiciele tej filozofii rozwijają się zwykle jak najlepiej tylko potrafią i tak, jak dla Rowaitów najważniejszy jest ogół społeczeństwa, tak dla Rirmitów najważniejsza jest rodzina i najbliżsi. Jest tak, gdyż filozofia ta mimo, że kładzie odgórny nacisk na indywidualność jednostek, to jednak ktoś musi w dziecku zapoczątkować, wpoić ogólne zasady i przekonania. Powoduje to, że Rirmici są bardzo przywiązani do rodzinnych tradycji oraz tak samo jak Rowanici czują olbrzymie przywiązanie do społecznej hierarchii, jaka istnieje w Imperium. W przeciwieństwie jednak do nich nie są oni skorzy do przyjmowania nagłych zmian. Najbardziej filozofia ta jest rozprzestrzeniona pośród wyższych kręgów Tutsimi, Wiai oraz w dużej części wśród Midwan. Dyatma Filozofia najbardziej rozprzestrzeniona pośród Wtsiasosûtsa i Wiai. Opiera się ona na niezmienności postanowien, nawet jeśli miałyby one katastrofalne skutki. Dyatmanici wierzą, że jeśli coś się zaczęło, to bez względu na wszystko należy doprowadzic to do końca, gdyż taka jest kolej rzeczy. Zwykle wyznawcy tej filozofii są flegmatyczni i czasem nawet ponurzy, jest to efekt tego, że cały czas poddają dogłębnej analizie wszystko co robią oni oraz wszyscy w ich otoczeniu. Starają się oni przewidziec bieg wydarzeń i ingerowac tylko w te, które zakończą się w najmniej szkodliwy sposób, gdyż gdyby wplątali się w coś zagrażającemu Imperium mogliby przez swą nieustępliwośc doprowadzic do jego upadku. Dyktis ART W BUD Kategoria:Nacje stworzone przez użytkowników